Personalidades
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Algunas veces es amable y tierno, otras veces parece perder el control de si mismo, como si alguien lo controlará. ¿Qué le ocurrirá a Peeta que tras un accidente le hace ver que necesita ayuda? (Pausada y en proceso de re-edición)
1. Capítulo uno

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

 **NOTA:** Hace tiempo dije que iba a iniciar a editarla, la estuve leyendo y me di cuenta que me perdí después del capítulo once. Realmente no me gusto el camino que tomé, por lo que la historia tenía 18 capítulos, los cuales eliminé, tomaré otro rumbo y la historia terminara antes. Los primeros diez capítulos son prácticamente los mismos.

* * *

Katniss sonrió cuando el bebé la pateó. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en sus cinco meses de embarazo. Katniss no pudo evitar llorar de la alegría. Esperaba ansiosa de que llegara su esposo para contarle.

Peeta la abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa de mi universo? —preguntó moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Ella lo miró.

—¡Demasiado feliz! —gritó pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

—Quiero saber si yo soy el motivo de dicha felicidad.

—Eres un factor importante pero… ¡SE HA MOVIDO! —gritó—. ¡El bebé se ha movido! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Comenzó a girar con ella pero paró de repente-. Lo siento, lo siento.

—Tranquilo, unas vueltas no me harán daño.

—Daría toda mi fortuna por el sólo instante de volver el tiempo y ver como patea —puso la mano sobre su vientre y al momento de terminar esas palabras el bebé pateó—. ¡Oh por dios! —gritó extasiado.

—¡Lo hizo de nuevo! —Katniss lo abrazó—, lo has sentido tú también Peeta. Oh mi bebé, deseo que ya nazcas para tenerte en mis brazos y cuidar de ti siempre.

—Y yo quiero cuidarlas también. Son el motivo de mi felicidad, Katniss. Gracias por todo lo que nos ha tocado en nuestra vida, gracias por existir. No sabes cuánto te amo.

La beso con demasiado cariño, Peeta la seguía tratando con exagerada fragilidad pero podía comprender su motivo.

Tres meses atrás antes de que Katniss supiera que estaba embarazada, se había tropezado y resbalado de las escaleras, sangró tanto que el personal estaba tan alterado que no sabían qué hacer.

Peeta estuvo con ella en todo momento. También alterado y sin saber que hacer, no quería dejarla sola.

Fue ahí cuando se enteraron del embarazo y que por puro milagro el bebé estaba a salvo, Peeta se convirtió en el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y Katniss estaba tan contenta.

—¡Te adoro tanto! —susurró Peeta antes de llevarla al cuarto de arriba y arroparla en la cama.

—Yo a ti, Peeta. ¡Mucho!

—Gracias bebé —susurró en el vientre de ella—. Te amo, mas que tu mamá pero no se lo digas.

—No es necesario. Ya lo he escuchado. Pero si la amó más a ella que a ti, no me lo recrimines.

—O él.

—Ella.

—Él.

—Ella.

—Él.

—Sea lo que sea, ¿lo vas amar de verdad?

—Por supuesto. Del mismo modo que te amaré a ti, siempre.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Peeta dejó el lápiz que estaba mordisqueando tan solo unos momentos atrás, era el tercero en esa mañana, estaba muy desesperado, no podía contenerse.

Esa mañana odiaba a todo el mundo. De algún modo tenía que liberarse. Observó el currículum de las personas que trabajaban para él. Estaba teniendo un "tics" en ese momento, apretó fuertemente los labios, en la pantalla observo como las pupilas de sus ojos se oscurecían.

Respiro fuertemente tratando de no cometer un error. Tenía que luchar contra él mismo si era posible pero no podía, estaba desesperado.

Llamó a su secretaria y le pidió que le mandara a la chica que se encargaba de nóminas por unos errores que había notado. Sae no tardó en cumplir la orden de él y cinco minutos después la chica de cabello rubio entraba asustada. Peeta le señaló que se sentará.

Su furia comenzó de nuevo, estaba enojado por el hecho de que no podía mantener relaciones sexuales con Katnis desde el primer intento de aborto, de eso cinco meses atrás y aún quedaban dos meses para que su esposa se aliviara y todavía tenía que dejar pasar cerca de dos meses hasta que se recuperara del parto.

No podía aguantar más.

—Señor —comenzó a decir Delly—, le juró que he revisado las nóminas y no hay ningún problema.

—Lo sé, Delly —contestó Peeta con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a la chica—. Simplemente es como una entrevista para conocer a mis empleados. ¿Te entreviste yo cuando entraste a trabajar?

—No. Me atendió Plutarch, señor Mellark.

—Y por lo viste has hecho un muy buen trabajo de Delly. Es una forma de asustar a mis empleado para que vengas. Dejando al lado nuestra relación _jefe-empleado,_ ¿tienes alguna clase de problema familiar, de novio o de algún hijo?

—No señor —dijo con una sonrisa—, afortunadamente todo va bien con mi familia, de novio no hablemos —soltó una risa— e hijos no tengo. Si me lo permite quiero felicitarlo por el embarazo de esposa.

—Eres muy amable Delly, le daré a mi esposa sus felicitaciones. Y me siento muy feliz de que todo vaya bien en su vida personal —empezó a caminar por la oficina que era demasiado espaciosa, por fuera no se veía nada pero por dentro sí, salió por un momento y le pidió a Sae que se encargará de traer las nóminas del año pasado por los errores que había notado.

Ella asintió y lo dejo ahí. Consultó su reloj, Sae no usaba el ascensor, así que para llegar hasta el piso de nóminas le tomaría unos quince minutos, y buscar las nóminas otros quince, tenía media hora.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Delly que seguía sentada donde se había quedado.

Peeta le dedicó otra sonrisa que la tranquilizo.

—Nada —se acercó a ella, ella se quedó sin qué decir—. Haré algo de lo que quizás me arrepienta y tú no quieras, pero debo hacerlo. Ya no puedo soportarlo...

—Señor... —Peeta la levantó de la silla y comenzó a besarla demasiado rápido, era un beso duro, Delly gimió cuando sintió la mano de su jefe que se adentraba bajo su falda.

Veinte minutos después, Peeta se corrió dentro de Delly, la chica tenía la falda hasta la cintura, sus pechos estaban al descubierto, Peeta los cubría con sus manos. Se separó de ella y se acomodo la ropa, pareció como si no hubiese hecho nada. Le tendió la mano.

—Límpiate y peinate, ahí está el baño —ella asintió y lo dejó sólo.

La chica era buena. Y hasta que Katniss se aliviará tendría un desliz.


	3. Capítulo tres

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Fue una niña la que tuvieron tras un embarazo difícil.

Y Peeta estaba seguro que nunca había sido tan feliz como en esos momentos en los que veía a través del cristal a su pequeña niña.

Tenía un día de nacida y la amaba con todo su corazón, de eso estaba seguro, al igual que amaba a la madre, quién se estaba recuperando tras el parto difícil en una habitación privada.

—Willow —susurró Peeta—, te amo.

Dividió su trabajo a menos tiempo, asistía tres horas al día al trabajo con tal de pasársela en casa con la pequeña, quería formar parte de cada segundo y era lo que estaba consiguiendo.

Con pesar, despidió a Delly pues no quería tenerla de frente, uno por vergüenza y el siguiente por haber faltado a la mujer que amaba, aunque se encargó de dar buenas recomendaciones de ella para un futuro trabajo.

—Te vas a ir a la quiebra, si sigues faltando —le dijo Katniss cuando Peeta entró a la habitación tras acostar a la niña en la madrugada.

—No me interesa —dijo acostándose a su lado y la abrazó—, tenemos el negocio de las panaderías, con eso podríamos seguir viviendo. Además de que soy un buen cocinero.

—¿Me lo estás echando en cara?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó con una sonrisa— pero recuerdo esa ocasión en la que casi dejas a tu madre sin casa.

—Estaba distraída —respondió ella apenada ante el recuerdo.

—Sí, creo que yo era esa distracción —dijo antes de besarla.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Durante los siguientes días fue lo mismo, Peeta continúo faltando al trabajo pero continúo con la labor de visitar las panaderías que su padre tenía en el centro del Capitolio.

—¿No crees que ya es hora de hacer las paces con tus padres?

—No.

—Peeta…

—He dicho que no, Katniss —Katniss observó cómo sus pupilas se dilataron, sin duda estaba furioso—. No insistas… —y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Peeta salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

Katniss se sentía extrañada por el raro comportamiento de Peeta en referencia a sus padres, siempre había sido así desde que lo conoció.

Se suponía que él debía presentarla a sus padres, así como ella hizo con él, sólo que no lo hizo. Y la única vez que los vio fue el día de su boda, donde le dio a Peeta un ultimátum, de que si no asistían se iba a ir de la boda.

No charlo muchos con ellos porque Peeta no se lo permitió, y recordó que cuando bailaban, él tenía sus pupilas muy dilatadas, no era común, era en ciertos temas que ella no entendía a pesar de conocerlo hacía más de cuatro años…

¿Qué secretos le ocultaba su esposo? No muchos si era sincera, solo con referencia a su actitud.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

La burbuja de la feliz familia se rompió cuando recibió aquella carta donde le pedían a Peeta que fuera a cierto departamento de servicios sociales a conocer a su hijo perdido. Katniss la ignoró porque no creía que su Peeta fuera capaz de engañarla, se equivocó.

Dos meses después del cumpleaños número tres de su hija, Peeta llegó con un niño, de nombre Eidan.

Katniss recordó haber llorado demasiado aquella noche, técnicamente corrió a Peeta de la casa porque no podía verlo, no podía creer que él hubiera faltado a sus votos matrimoniales, él no intentó explicarse, probablemente porque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

Era un traidor.

Pero Katniss lo amaba demasiado y cuando él se presentó a su habitación arrodillado y pidiendo perdón, lo perdono. Y esa noche tras haber hecho el amor él le dijo quién era la madre de Eidan.

—Se llamaba Delly —había susurrado—, tuve un desliz con ella mucho tiempo atrás.

—Cuando estaba embarazada.

Él no contestó.

—Delly al saber que su enfermedad estaba empeorando decidió ir a servicios sociales a dejar todo arreglado para cuándo llegará su final, ella puso mi nombre en la partida de nacimiento y fue así como me contactaron. Me arrepiento demasiado, Katniss. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Fue muy fácil aceptar en su familia al pequeño Eidan, sabía que era la viva imagen de Peeta, de lejos se veía. Eidan y Willow parecían conectarse bien, ambos corrían y hablaban entre ellos, reían y se agarraban las manos para dirigirse a ella.

—¡Mamá! —Decía Willow— ¡Agua!

—¿Quieren nadar? —les preguntó Katniss una tarde, mientras chapoteaban en el agua.

—¡Alberca! como tele —le dijo Eidan.

—Así mismo.

Los niños se alejaron corriendo una vez más. Era increíble ver como ambos ya tenían cuatro años de edad, no faltaría mucho para que cumplieran los cinco años. Y más alejado sentía a Peeta...

Desde que Eidan llegó a casa, él cada vez se la pasaba metido en el trabajo y aunque no lo creía... Katniss tenía miedo de que Peeta le fuera infiel de nuevo. Confiaba en la palabra de su esposo y esperaba que no hiciera lo mismo, porque ahora si pediría el divorcio y exigiría la custodio de Willow y Eidan.

* * *

—¿A dónde han estado yendo todas las tardes? —preguntó Peeta, mientras leía el periódico—. A veces vengo a comer y no están.

—Inscribí a los niños en una escuela de natación —contestó Katniss seriamente sin mirarlo. Los niños se encontraban en sus habitaciones preparándose—, si hubieras estado más tiempo en casa te lo habría dicho.

—Lo lamento, he tenido demasiado trabajo.

—Puedes acompañarnos —sugirió.

Peeta no dejaba de sonreír al ver a sus pequeños nadar con todas sus fuerzas, Eidan era muy bueno para su ver y Willow un poco más lenta, quizás tuviera que ver con su estatura. Aunque no lo creía posible. El caso era que se sentía muy orgulloso de ellos. Miró a su esposa que estaba conversando con un hombre, al instante sintió la furia correr por sus venas y su otro yo se adueñó de él. Se acercó hasta ellos a pasos cautelosos.

—Katniss es hora de irnos —colocó un brazo en los hombros de ella, sorprendiéndola, después miró al hombre y le tendió la mano para presentarse—. Peeta Mellark.

—Finnick Odair —contestó el hombre—. Le estaba comentando a la señora Mellark que Eidan es bueno con el balón y le estaba sugiriendo que lo inscribiera en algún equipo de fútbol.

—Gracias por sus sugerencias, lo tomaremos en cuenta.

—Hasta luego.

Katniss fue ayudar a los niños a secarse y cambiarse de ropa, luego los niños se despidieron de los compañeros que habían hecho y cada uno tomo la mano de sus padres e hicieron su camino hasta el estacionamiento, antes de arrancar, Peeta les sorprendió diciéndoles que los llevaría a comer fuera. Katniss no dijo nada y Peeta tomó otro camino.


	5. Capítulo cinco

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Y parecía que las cosas no terminaban ahí...

—¿Quién era él? ¿Porque rayos te la pasas platicando con él? ¿Es que te gusta? ¡Por dios, puede ser un pedófilo!

—¡Por dios, Peeta! —Katniss también gritó—. Ahora resulta que no puedo tener un amigo. No me gusta, es el profesor de mis hijos. No es un pedófilo como bien dices tú. ¡Deja de inventar cosas de todos los que no te agradan! ¡Lo mismo sucedió con Gale!

—Gale te deseaba —gruño— parece ser que ya estás muy unida a él. Lo defiendes como a nadie.

—Defiendo a las personas que no se merecen que los tachen de algo que no son. Como tú lo estabas haciendo.

—No quiero que vuelvas —había determinación en su voz, incluso Katniss sintió miedo ante la actitud de ese hombre que era su esposo y que no parecía conocer—, no quiero a mis hijos estén cerca de él, mucho menos a ti.

—Entonces tú podrías tener una amante libremente pero yo...

—¡NO VUELVAS SIQUIERA SUGERIR QUE ÉL PUEDE SER TU AMANTE! —Katniss cayó sobre la cama asustada por como Peeta la había gritado, ahora él la sujetaba fuertemente de los brazos—. Tú eres mía, Katniss. Ante todo el mundo, hay papeles que lo confirman. Si alguna vez piensas siquiera en engañarme, anulare nuestro matrimonio y te quedarás sin mis hijos.

Él la dejó sola en la habitación y Katniss supo que su matrimonio jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

* * *

Katniss observó a sus hijos nadar. Esa era su última clase. Se moría de sueño, en las últimas semanas había podido dormir muy poco, además de que Peeta no la dejaba, debido a que cada noche le exigía sus deberes maritales.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—¿No deberías estar observando a los niños para que no se ahoguen?

—Hay practicantes —Finnick se sentó al lado de ella al ver lo tensa que estaba—. No has renovado las clases.

—Ya no van a volver —Katniss suspiró con pesar, ir a esa pequeña escuela le hacía olvidarse de sus problemas—. Peeta quiere inscribirlos en el club donde asiste con sus "amigos" ahí hay "profesionales"

—Ya veo, es una pena porque tus hijos son buenos y pensaba que ellos podrían participar en las competencias que aquí realizamos. Sé que nuestra relación debe ser estrictamente profesional pero veo algo en ti, que me hace querer ser tu amigo.

Katniss retiró su mano.

—No parece ser lo correcto.

* * *

Peeta inscribió a Eidan en un equipo de fútbol, Willow también quería pero su padre le dijo que no.

—¿Porque no? —lloraba la pequeña, Peeta exasperado se puso una mano en la cara tratando de no responderle bruscamente.

—Porque es para niños, no para niñas. Ve a buscar a niñas que les guste jugar a las muñecas.

—No quiero jugar a las muñecas —continuaba llorando.

—Willow —Katniss agarró a la niña entre sus brazos, estaba furiosa por la actitud que Peeta tenía con la niña—, ven vámonos.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Vigila a Eidan, faltan dos horas para que acabe. Iré a comer con Finnick.

Dentro de su automóvil, Katniss comenzó a llorar por la vida que estaba llevando. Se sentía fuera de lugar con los amigos de Peeta, las mujeres de ellos eran personas desagradables, personas que se creían superiores, las madres que había conocido en el centro de natación era todo lo contrario.

—Yo quiero estar con mi papá —dijo Willow después de que abandonaron el campo.

Y para colmo estaba eso...

Peeta cada vez hacía menos a Willow a cada lado que salía se llevaba únicamente a Eidan. Siempre que los sacaba a ambos, Eidan llegaba con montones de juguetes y ropa nueva y cada vez era menos para su pequeña. Peeta no era tacaño, era un hombre rico y le sorprendía la actitud que tenía con su hija.

Katniss empezaba a odiar esa vida.

Siempre le había dado su amor incondicional a Peeta, siempre habían estado bien. No entendía nada, quería entenderlo pero Peeta no se lo permitía, siempre se alejaban de una forma u otra. Por eso había comenzado a platicar con Finnick, quien al menos podía considerar su amigo.

No iba a verse con él, sólo lo había hecho con la esperanza de que Peeta las siguiera y le dijera que se iban todos pero no fue así.

En la noche sin duda él se lo reclamaría.


	6. Capítulo seis

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Katniss había hecho una especie de tregua con Peeta, durante los siguientes seis meses, aunque esto no disminuía la cantidad de problemas que parecían tener poco a poco. Katniss estaba demasiado segura que Peeta la estaba engañando de nuevo, sólo que no tenía pruebas... A veces Peeta era demasiado violento, a tal grado que para sentirse segura Katniss se fue a dormir a la habitación de su hija. Ahí no podía dañarla.

—Mamá —le susurró Willow una noche mientras la sostenía—, te quiero mucho.

—Yo te amo mucho —le contestó con un beso en la frente.

—¿Tú me vas a regalar juguetes?

—Todos los que quieras. Es más, mañana iremos a comprarte lo que quieras.

Willow negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió, la pequeña ya tenía planes con su padre.

—Eidan tiene un partido mañana —le informó con una sonrisa. A Willow le gustaba ver jugar mucho a su hermano— y papá me quiere llevar. ¿Tú vas a ir?

Katniss no tenía ni idea de dicho partido, sólo sabía que Eidan siempre regresaba a casa contento por haber podido anotar un gol en su entrenamiento, ella no había cambiado con él, seguía mostrándole su cariño tal como el primer día. Eidan no tenía ni una culpa de la actitud de su padre

—No creo —susurró con una mueca— pero me vas a contar todo. ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

Le volvió a dar un beso en la frente y se taparon con la sábana.

—Ahora vamos a dormir.

* * *

—He visto que le has llamado a Finnick —le dijo Peeta entrando a la habitación con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Me explicas?

—Willow sigue yendo a las clases de natación —contesto indiferente— dado que su padre fue demasiado egoísta para inscribirla en algún equipo.

—Willow no tiene la capacidad que Eidan.

—Con el paso del tiempo puede ir adquiriéndola, no nació siendo una profesional —dijo y dejó el par de blusas sobre la cama—, yo no nací con la habilidad del tiro con arco, estuve practicando durante mucho tiempo para al fin ser buena.

—La inscribiré en el club.

—Ya te estabas tardando.

* * *

Peeta no se podía concentrar en el partido que estaba jugando su hijo. No podía dejar de pensar en que estaba haciendo todo mal, no desde hace unos días, si no desde años.

¡Por dios! ¿En qué clase de hombre se estaba convirtiendo? Su doble personalidad cada vez lo estaba dominando, siquiera su pequeña Willow era capaz de ejercer el mismo sentimiento de antes.

La vio sentada, estaba aburrida, hacía mucho tiempo que no le prestaba la atención necesaria. Su hijo era el centro del mundo, era hombre y tenía su preferencia a él a pesar de que Willow fue su primera hija. La niña de sus ojos como solía decirle cada noche que la acostaba, en el pasado por supuesto. Ahora era un bastardo con ella sin querer.

Con un sentimiento de paternidad que le llenó el corazón, rodeo a su hija y la abrazo.

—Te quiero, papá —le dijo.

Sintió que los ojos le escocían, no quería llorar frente a todos sus amigos. A pesar del rechazo que había tenido a su hija, ella lo seguía queriendo incondicionalmente. Era cuestión de tiempo para que él abriera los ojos y amará a sus progenitores, sin ninguna preferencia.

Tan pronto como Eidan anotó su tercer gol, Peeta pareció olvidarse de su hija, uno de sus compañeros le ofreció un vaso de cerveza y él aceptó con gusto, observando a su hijo correr de un lado a otro para anotar un cuarto gol. Estaba emocionado, sonriendo. Sus amigos le felicitaban por lo bien entrenado que estaba Eidan

—Papá —le llamó la pequeña casi una hora después—, papá, necesito ir al baño.

Peeta le retiró la manita y no la miró.

—No molestes —contestó fastidiado—, tu hermano aún no termina. Cuando acabé te llevó.

Willow quería llorar. Así que sin su padre se diera cuenta se escabulló para buscar los baños. Su mamá le había enseñado la diferencia de sanitarios con los iconos, el de la mujer era rosa y azul del hombre. Sintiéndose más pequeña de lo normal, entró.

Deseaba que su mami estuviera ahí con ella.

* * *

Peeta alzó a su hijo cuando el partido terminó. Habían ganado. No dejaba de abrazar a su hijo.

—¿Y Willow?

Esa pregunta regresó a Peeta al mundo real. Soltó a Eidan, se la encargó a Clove, la esposa de Cato. Corrió buscando a su hija, el pánico se adueñó de él, no dejaba de tener feos pensamientos.

Seguramente ella estaba en el baño.

¿Porque diablos no la había llevado? Entró al baño de mujeres, no le importaba que las que se estaban retocando el maquillaje le gritaran malas cosas.

—Willow —tocaba las puertas de los sanitarios, estaban vacíos todos. A lo mejor, quizás había ido al parque que estaba al otro extremo.

La buscó entre los columpios, bajó las llantas que estaban para que los niños se escondieran, le preguntó a varias madres que ahí estaban pero todas negaron, nadie la había visto. Quizás Willow había buscado irse a casa, así que corrió al estacionamiento, probablemente buscando ayuda. Sacó su teléfono para llamar a Katniss...

Se le fue el aire cuando vio a un par de paramédicos levantando algo, en los siguientes segundos la ambulancia personal del club se paraba y bajaban más paramédicos, miró a su alrededor, un carro detenido y algunos agentes de la paz, así como también vio a un hombre que movía sus manos sin parar... se acercó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera su pequeña. Era improbable, de eso estaba seguro.

Era su culpa. ¡ERA SU MALDITA CULPA!

Cuando vio que los paramédicos colocaban a su hija en una camilla y la subían a la ambulancia.


End file.
